<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Blissful Shade of Purple by Fantasy_Pens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391307">In The Blissful Shade of Purple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Pens/pseuds/Fantasy_Pens'>Fantasy_Pens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Endgame Lukanette, F/M, Feels, High on sodium, Hurt, Marinette centric, Mentions of Lila, Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: s03 Ladybug, Sorry Not Sorry, TW: Adrien salt, TW: Lila salt, TW: Miracuclass salt, mentions of Miracuclass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Pens/pseuds/Fantasy_Pens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Light music filled the ballroom, and the entire mood was one of happiness and pleasure.</p><p>Except for one Marinette Dupain-Cheng.</p><p>Reason?<br/>She didn’t know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Blissful Shade of Purple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am still on hiatus. Period.</p><p>Btw, watched a few episodes last week, plus, an incident from a year back came back to me last night. 1 AM thoughts, this was something I could see happening in MLB. Plus, I needed a little vent for myself. So, that's how this fic was born &lt;3</p><p>This is post Episode Ladybug. This fic is high on sodium content, yes, I am very salty for whatever happened to my baby girl. No one involved is excluded, aka the salted people are Adrien, Lila and the entire Miracuclass. It has subtle panic attack, so if that triggers, please feel free to skip. As of the rest of the story, do comment on how it made you feel!</p><p>PS: Ignore Lila anon if they appear in the comments.</p><p>PPS: In my sleep-deprived state, I forgot to mention! Thanks to TheBlueMoon for beta reading this fic into this beauty &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light music filled the ballroom, giving the atmosphere a light and pleasant vibe. People dressed in rich velvets and exquisite silks chatted with each other, laughing softly, clinking glasses, shaking hands on deals. A couple or two swayed on the dance floor, and the entire mood was one of happiness and pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Except for one Marinette Dupain-Cheng.</p><p> </p><p>She was dressed in an exquisite baby pink off-shoulder ball gown, made of chiffon and silk, and covered in beautiful lacework designs. She had designed the dress for events like these, and it made her look like a pretty maiden painted straight out of a picture. Her raven-blue locks were partly braided in the back, with loose curls cascading down her shoulders and adding to her feminine grace.</p><p> </p><p>However, it was the lifeless bluebell eyes and the bitter frown on her face that marred her beauty.</p><p> </p><p>As she sat in a far corner of the room, watching the people talk, laugh and dance, Marinette sighed. For some reason, this ball didn’t feel like a place where she was meant to be. Earlier, she would have done anything to be a part of a Gabriel Agreste fashion gala, but today, her mood was just… off. Reason? She didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>Her sour mood wasn’t something recent; It had been the same ever since she had been expelled from school. Granted that later, College Francoise Dupont had taken her back in, but still. The incident had never sat right with her. Because she had never been at fault in the first place! It was just Lila’s way to make every word she spoke, true or false, utterly believable. And even if Marinette had failed to defy the charges that had been placed on her, even if she had failed to prove herself innocent, expulsion was a step too great to be taken in the situation.</p><p> </p><p>And then, when Mr. Damocles had come to know that Lila had actually lied because of a “compulsive lying disorder”, he simply called Marinette back. No regrets for the misunderstanding that had taken place, or how they had failed to do a proper investigation in the matter. Oh, her bad, but Dupont had actually never done a proper investigation in the first place!</p><p> </p><p>Why was she expelled? ‘Cause Lila accused her of being a cheater and a kleptomaniac. Why did no one listen to Marinette? ‘Cause Lila had enough proof against her, so Marinette’s side of the story could just go to hell! And why was she called back to Dupont? ‘Cause Lila <em> the great </em>had taken back her claims, chalking all of them up to her damned Compulsive. Lying. Disorder.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette grit her teeth at that, her hands shaking slightly. Realising the same, she tried to breathe deeply, getting herself to calm down. It wouldn’t do anyone any good for her to be upset. Worst case, Paris would be in shambles if their Ladybug got akumatized.</p><p> </p><p>Talking about akumatizations…</p><p> </p><p>Most of her class had been akumatized at least once, right? Sure they knew the tell-tale signs of akumatization. Then hadn’t they even had a single thought that as a human, Marinette could get akumatized too? Sure, she didn’t expect them to be at her beck and call every single moment, keeping a track of her mood every damn time. Hell, she didn’t even demand their attention like that attention-seeking Lila! </p><p> </p><p>Yet, for some reason, all her classmates gave her no damn when they shamed her about being rude to Lila (‘cause based on <em> the </em>Lila’s words, Marinette had been rude to her. There had been no witnesses but… Lila’s word held weight, didn’t it?), and the next moment, they would expect her to be nice to them, help them with their daily stuff and not even expect something in return! Was this what the so-called “strong” friendship looked like?</p><p> </p><p>No. Friendship was supposed to be a two-way street, not a one way relation. Marinette had been there to support her friends whenever they needed her. Impromptu party planning, sleepovers, free macarons — for the love of Paris despite her hectic schedule, she had volunteered as the Class President just to save them all from Chloe! Still, when she needed their support, when she needed their vote of confidence that she hadn’t, she couldn’t do anything wrong, none of them had stepped forward to save her. She had to take the figurative volley of blows all by herself.</p><p> </p><p>What a nice friendship. The more she thought about it, the more it made her sick to the stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Derailing herself from that depressing train of thought, Marinette urged herself to get up and mingle with people. She had gotten quite nice comments on her dress, and a fashion mogul or two had even shown interest in giving her an internship, which she had gladly accepted to consider. Maybe socialising with the people could help fill the pit in her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when she caught sight of Adrien.</p><p> </p><p>And Lila latched onto his arm.</p><p> </p><p>At first, she hadn’t been able to recognise them. With Adrien dressed impeccably in a black suit, for a moment she had believed that it was actually Chat Noir standing in his place. And as for Lila…</p><p> </p><p>She was dressed in one of the most fashionable Gabriel prom gowns. Why wouldn’t she be? She was Gabriel’s muse, after all.</p><p> </p><p>The way she talked, the way she giggled and the way she lied perfectly through those red painted lips of hers — it made every cell in Marinette recoil in disgust. But that was something she was used to.</p><p> </p><p>What she wasn’t used to at all was the way Adrien rolled along with it. The way he talked, chatted and laughed as if he had  no concern in the world. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t believe her eyes. Was it the same Adrien who had assured her of knowing about Lila’s lies? The same Adrien who had assured her that as long as the two of them knew the truth, it was enough? The same Adrien who had taught her to take the metaphorical “high road”? </p><p> </p><p>Given his sunshine nature despite the circumstances, it seemed as if that Adrien had been a total facade.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, it had been Adrien who had invited her to this gala. He ought to know she would be here. Yet, in the two hours she had roamed around the halls, not even once had he acknowledged her, lest be by her side or at the very least said a hello. </p><p> </p><p>The longer she stared at the pair, the more she felt as if the room was closing upon her. Why was Adrien happy? Why was he laughing with that girl by his side? Why was he even in the company of the same girl who had actually threatened to ruin Marinette’s life?</p><p> </p><p>Was this the worth of knowing the truth together? To live in an illusion of support, only to realise later that all along, you had been just betrayed? Was this what people called playing with feelings?</p><p> </p><p>Was Adrien a player? Had he, knowingly or unknowingly, played with her feelings? Why was the room getting smaller and smaller?</p><p> </p><p>Air. Fresh air. She needed fresh air. <em> Now. </em></p><p> </p><p>Bunching up her skirts, Marinette rushed out of the hall and towards the staircase. She couldn’t stay a moment more in that room, in that place. The place where every second she witnessed the living proof of Adrien’s betrayal, intentional or not.</p><p> </p><p>She might have bumped into a person or two, but she didn’t care. She felt the braid of her hair loosening, but she didn’t pay it attention. She heard someone shout for her, but she paid them no mind.</p><p> </p><p>She just had to get out of here. Soon. Now . <em> At any cost. </em></p><p> </p><p>As she reached the staircase, Marinette felt someone grab her arm and spin her around. Letting out a surprised gasp at the unexpected action, Marinette threw her hands out, only for them to collide against a black solid mass. </p><p> </p><p>Blinking, she looked up, only to find Adrien holding her steady. His perfect golden hair was a mess, his face contorted in worry, and his gaze searching her face. </p><p> </p><p>She stayed still as a statue, her breathing rapid, her thoughts paused to a standstill. Adrien continued to look at her, then gingerly reached for a loose strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear.</p><p> </p><p>As if a switch was flipped in her brain, the dark thoughts came rushing back in.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien promising her that everything would be alright. Adrien having a photoshoot with Lila. Adrien laughing with Lila. Adrien ignoring her like a pretty porcelain doll kept on a shelf, neglected. Adrien only coming after her when she, the doll, fell from the shelf, her illusion of everything being fine, and got broken by the agony of betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>She immediately jerked herself off his grip, keeping some distance between herself and him. As she hugged herself, Marinette noticed the hurt flash across his face, but totally ignored it. All this time, she had cared about others, about him. This one time, she could demand time for herself, right?</p><p> </p><p>She deserved that much.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette…” Adrien moved forward, only for her to take a step back.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she shook her head, not caring how desperate she seemed. “Don’t come near, <em> please </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette…’ Was she imagining it, or his voice was actually choked? Choked with what? Concern for her? Or was he trying not to laugh at her pitiable state? Did she even want to know?</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette, what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>What’s wrong, he asks. </p><p> </p><p>What’s wrong. </p><p> </p><p>Everything was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Every.</p><p>Single.</p><p>Thing.</p><p> </p><p>She shouldn’t have been expelled on wrong charges. Her words should have held at least some value. Her teachers should have believed her, her parents should have fought for her, her friends should have stood by her when she needed them the most. Adrien knew the entire truth. He should have been there with her, by her side. Him and her against the world, wasn’t it what his words had implied?</p><p> </p><p>But no. They all chose Lila. They all chose that lying doll because… because she told them what they wanted to hear. Because she was excellent, in the art of wrapping people around her finger. Because she was hell bent on ruining Marinette’s life.</p><p> </p><p>What’s wrong, Adrien asked? </p><p> </p><p>Well, Marinette’s entire <em> life </em> was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Mari…” he placed his hands out in a surrendering gesture, probably trying to calm her down. It wasn’t working. </p><p> </p><p>Lila had not ruined her life. No. She had actually made Marinette see the real shallowness of the people around her. Marinette now knew the truth, and no one could fabricate it for her anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette took another step backwards, hugging herself even tighter. The small part of her bruised heart, the part that still loved Adrien — it clenched in a sick, twisted way, wanting to reach out to him and believe in his words. But his words were hollow, just like his promises, just like his morals about taking the high road.</p><p> </p><p>She was frustrated at the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. But she wouldn’t cry. She couldn’t. “I...I w-w-want to go home. Pl-please.<em> N-now </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t care how urgent her voice sounded. She needed to get away, away from that golden face, away from the lying tongue, and away from everyone. She just needed to be in the comfort of her room, cuddling her cat pillow as she cried herself to oblivion while Tikki kept a lookout for any akumas or Chat Noir.</p><p> </p><p>Chat Noir… what would he think about her? To see his Lady so weak. She trusted him, she really did, but what if… what if he was also smitten by Lil—</p><p> </p><p>No. There was no way. She had seen his frustrated look when they had fought Kagami’s akumatized form, Onichan. Chat despised Lila, just like her.</p><p> </p><p>The thought that she had two support pillars — Chat and Kagami — it helped her a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“I.. okay. I will accompany you to the doors.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien’s voice snapped her back to reality, and Marinette opened her mouth to decline. She just wanted to go home, alone, away from him. Being with him wasn’t an opt—</p><p> </p><p>“I insist.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl closed her mouth, before sighing. It wasn’t like she had any choice; given his stubbornness right now, Adrien would follow her no matter what. It wasn’t like he was going to hurt her anymore than he already had, right?</p><p> </p><p>Nodding stiffly, Marinette turned on her heel and trudged down the stairs, Adrien following her from a distance behind. Her thoughts were still going in circles — Adrien promising to be by her side, then betraying her, then standing next to her once more . The more she thought, the more her head hurt and the more nauseous she felt.</p><p> </p><p>Why was he behaving like this? Why couldn’t he give her a single indication? Did he actually care about her, or was it all faux? Wasn’t she ever entitled to an honest answer?</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette!” </p><p> </p><p>His voice jerked her out of her thoughts. She looked around to find herself near the great double doors that led out of the majestic, yet suffocating building. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A few steps to freedom. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at Adrien, only to see his face wrenched up in hurt and anguish as he stared at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette, your hands… they’re shaking.”</p><p> </p><p>They actually were.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay here, I will go grab some water.” Saying so, he dashed off to a nearby water cooler.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette debated with herself in her mind. Stay here, he said. But, why? She turned to look at the doors. They were so near, just a few steps away. Some strides, and she would be away from this party.  Away from this suffocating place. And out in the fresh air she so desperately needed. She turned to look back at Adrien. He was still busy at the water cooler.</p><p> </p><p>Why was he so caring? Why was he so concerned? Could she trust him now? But what if… what if he betrayed her again?</p><p> </p><p>Her breathing spiked up, and Marinette forced herself to calm down. She just wanted to be alone. She had to keep calm, she had to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In…...Out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Run.</b> Her mind screamed</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In... Out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Please run.</em> </b> Her body turned towards the doors, as she bunched up her skirts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In. Out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taking a big gulp of air, she broke into a sprint.</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts became a blur, as the darkness outside called to her. She bumped into someone, but couldn’t spare it a thought. She just had to run.</p><p> </p><p>Someone shouted for her, but she didn’t look back. She wanted to get away, get away from this terrifying enclosure and just fly into the open sky like the Ladybug she was. Wanted to be away from worries, away from betrayals, away from false promises, and away from lies…</p><p> </p><p>The honking of a car and the jerk on her arm brought her thoughts to an abrupt halt, causing Marinette to stagger as she once again collided with a solid mass. She felt her breathing stutter at the sudden change of momentum. Her mind refused to comprehend stuff and everything was a tangled mess where nothing made sense and she was just drifting into space with no meaning of existence at all…</p><p> </p><p>Strong arms wrapped around her, enclosing her within themselves. In her shocked state of mind, she registered those arms move up and down her back, over the lace of the bodice of her dress and brushing against the bare skin of her upper back. They drew circles on her body, and the motion was soothing, and entirely calming.</p><p> </p><p>But her fight-and-flight instinct kicked in. </p><p> </p><p>Flailing around, she flailed and kicked and thrashed and punched the stranger who was holding her. She didn’t want to be touched, didn’t want to be hugged, didn’t want to be consoled. She just wanted to go home. Was that too much to ask?</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette, calm down! It’s me, Luka.”</p><p> </p><p>Her flailing stopped a little, her mind trying to register the familiar voice to its owner. <em> Luka who? </em></p><p>“Luka Couffaine. You were just running out wildly and were about to get into an acc-..”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t speak more, just hugged her tight.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette knew she was hyperventilating, but she couldn’t help it. Adrenaline pumped through her, her thoughts a total mush and coherency a distant dream. She weakly clawed at Luka, trying to get him off, to tell him that she didn’t need comforting and was fine being by herself.</p><p> </p><p>She was fine. She<em> was </em> fine.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t fine.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, shh, I am here. Calm down. It’s gonna be fine,” Luka whispered to her softly, and Marinette finally opened her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>This time, she was surrounded by a comforting blue, as opposed to the nightmarish black. </p><p> </p><p>She felt Luka’s warm breath tickle her ears, before he gently whispered to her. “Marinette, melody, breathe. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the comfort it held, maybe it was his essence, but something in his voice nudged her so gently, that Marinette immediately gasped for air. She was met by a fresh scent of ocean and pine, a scent that drove the impending nausea away. As she gasped for her breath, Luka’s arms still moving behind her and calming her down, Marinette felt the crescendo of her emotions finally breaking. </p><p> </p><p>It was something akin to a tempest — her emotions had raged in her mind and heart and had made all thoughts incoherent. But now that the tempest had hit the shore, it had finally broken down, finally started to reduce in intensity.</p><p> </p><p>Now that she had no reason to hold back her tears anymore, now that she felt safe in his arms, Marinette let her emotions spill as she cried her heart out, silent sobs wracking her petite frame. She was done being Ladybug. Done being the strong, ever jubilant Marinette. Done being the Marinette who knew the truth and protected others to the best of her capability, yet was berated for it. She just wanted to be a normal., A normal girl, with a normal life. Someone who didn’t live under the constant burden of the responsibility to undo the damages caused by purple butterflies, blue feathers and vile threats.</p><p> </p><p>“There, there, calm down Marinette, and just focus on breathing. And listening. Close your eyes and listen to what you can hear outside the noise of your mind, Mari.”</p><p> </p><p>And so she did.</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes, and focused. She was here with him, safe and sound. And so she focused.</p><p> </p><p>Not on her thoughts, but on her breathing. On the feel of comforting arms wrapped around her, protecting her from the world. She sought respite in the calming rhythm of Luka’s heartbeat, a heart that beat in tandem with her own.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t focus on the rush of emptiness that filled her as he slowly broke their embrace. Instead, she focused on the warmth that surged through her body as he kissed her forehead, the relief that flooded through her as he gently undid her braid and ruffled her hair.</p><p> </p><p>She focused on the way the light from the halls behind him lit him up, and the way the slight blue hue of his shadow merged with her pink, creating a beautiful purple. She focused on his voice, and the smile that lit his face when she agreed to let him walk her home.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked away, she focused on the feel of his hands, how they encased hers and protected her from the world. She focused on the little bubble of sense and comfort that surrounded them, providing her the much needed respite. She could trust him. He would never betray her. Never.</p><p> </p><p>Someone stood at the entrance, looking at the couple down below.  Wasn’t she supposed to be waiting for someone? It didn’t matter now. She was calm. She was finally fine.</p><p> </p><p>Now that Luka was here, nothing else mattered. Nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Just the two of them together, in the blissful shade of purple.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Story also shared on my <a href="https://mininoire.tumblr.com/">Main tumblr</a> and <a href="https://noirewrites.tumblr.com/">Writing Tumblr</a>.</p><p>If you are looking for a friendly MLB community to discuss your ideas, plots or share views regarding the show, or to simply be a part of a MLB server, join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks Discord server</a> today!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>